The invention relates generally to electronic transaction network systems and more particularly to electronic fund transfer systems such as automated teller machines. Specifically, one aspect of the invention relates to publicly accessible automated teller machine systems and methods and more specifically relates to an improved user interface for the selection of transactions and transaction parameters for use therein.
Electronic fund transfer (EFT) systems in general are well known. One example of an EFT system is an automated teller machine (ATM). An example of an ATM is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,319,336 (the xe2x80x9c""336 Patentxe2x80x9d) and 4,484,304, issued to Anderson et al. The general operation of publicly available ATMs is well known. Briefly, however, ATMs typically operate by a user inserting an ATM or other type of identification card into an ATM machine, entering a personal identification number (PIN), selecting an account (checking, savings, etc.), selecting a type of transaction or function (withdrawal, deposit, transfer, payment, balance inquiry, etc.) and using individual numeric keys of a keypad to select the dollar (and cents) amount for the transaction. In some cases, the user also selects the language for the display (English, Spanish, etc.).
Since several types of transactions may be performed such as withdrawals, deposits, transfers, payments and inquiries, a user is typically first presented with a screen that displays a menu of a plurality of transaction types (e.g., withdrawal, deposit, transfer, payment, balance inquiry, etc.). The user may then select a desired transaction type by entering an input corresponding to a list of available transaction types displayed on a menu screen. The user next selects the various transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction type by entering inputs corresponding to choices displayed on several consecutive menu screens, each of which relates to one of the transaction parameters. For example, once the user selects the desired transaction type, then another menu screen is displayed showing a list of choices corresponding to one of the transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction type. Assume, for example, that a user selects xe2x80x9cWithdrawalxe2x80x9d as the transaction type. The next menu screen displayed may ask for the account from which the Withdrawal is desired (e.g., savings, checking, credit card, etc.). Once the user selects the appropriate account, another menu screen is displayed prompting the user to choose another transaction parameter (e.g., the amount to be withdrawn). Once the user selects an amount, another menu screen is commonly displayed asking whether the displayed amount is correct and the user selects OK if it is correct and NO (or a similar input) if it is not correct. If the user indicates that the amount is correct, then another menu screen is commonly displayed asking whether the user desires a receipt of the transaction to be printed. The user selects Yes or No. Other screens corresponding to additional transaction parameters may also be displayed. Once all of the transaction parameters have been entered, the transaction is executed, in a known manner.
The need to manually enter or select the transaction type and each or many of the transaction parameters each time a user desires to perform a transaction can be annoying and time consuming. This is especially true for individuals who routinely perform transactions with the same or similar parameters. Additionally, typically only one choice (e.g., a transaction type or one of the transaction parameters) is made per menu screen. This is inefficient.
While certain ATMs enable a user to automatically select an amount (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cFast Cashxe2x80x9d amount) rather than entering the amount manually using the numbers of a keypad, a limited number of Fast Cash choices are available. Also, these choices are globally programmed in a system so that each user typically has the same limited choices. Moreover, even with a Fast Cash feature, the user still often needs to select certain transaction parameters such as an account (e.g., savings or checking) and a function or transaction type (e.g., withdraw cash). Only then are different dollar amounts displayed from which the user can choose. While this eliminates the need to enter specific dollar amounts, it still involves selection of several transaction parameters or entries by a user. Moreover, typically only one choice per screen is made. These are undesirable drawbacks.
EFT systems also include point-of-sale terminals and a number of other systems. Point-of-Sale (POS) or point of interaction terminals (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cPOS terminalsxe2x80x9d) are used for example at grocery checkouts, gas station pumps and other retail locations to enable a user to pay for a purchase by using an ATM card, a credit card, a debit card or other similar methods. POS terminals also typically require a number of user inputs and transaction parameters to effect a transaction.
Another problem that arises in using some EFT systems (e.g., ATM or POS terminals) is the need for separate user identification cards for each xe2x80x9caccountxe2x80x9d or institution with which a user has a financial relationship. Examples of such well known cards include bank ATM cards, American Express cards, MasterCard and Visa Cards, department store credit cards, gas company credit cards and air travel cards, to name but a few. Thus, many people typically carry one or more identification cards. This is inconvenient. Other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art also exist.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EFT system with a transaction menu customized for an individual user or account.
It is another object of the invention to enable user-defined transactions to be completed with a reduced number of inputs from the user at the time the transaction is executed.
It is another object of the invention to provide an EFT system which facilitates the selection of a greater number of menu choices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single user identification card for use with an EFT system that enables a user to perform transactions involving a selected one or selected ones of the users accounts and/or selected financial institution(s) with which the user has a financial relationship.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system with a single display screen from which a user can select a transaction type and one or more of the transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system with a pointing device and a display screen from which a user can select a transaction type and/or one or more of the transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction by using the pointing device.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system and method that predicts and automatically preselects a transaction type for an ATM transaction (e.g., based on a user""s prior transactions) and enables a user to confirm or change the preselection prior to execution of the transaction.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system and method that predicts and automatically preselects transaction parameter(s) for an ATM transaction (e.g., based on a user""s prior transactions) and enables a user to confirm or change the preselections prior to execution of the transaction.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system and method that provide one or more lists of transactions from which a user can select to execute an ATM transaction, where the list(s) preferably is (are) based on the user""s prior transactions.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ATM system and method that provides, for a selected transaction type, a list of transaction parameters from which a user can select to execute an ATM transaction, where the list(s) preferably is (are) based on the user""s prior transactions.
To accomplish these and other objects of the present invention, according to one embodiment of the present invention, an EFT system comprises an identification (ID) card, at least one central control unit connected to a plurality of transaction terminals, where each terminal preferably comprises a display, an ID card reader/writer, at least one user input device and a local controller. According to one aspect of the invention, the EFT system is operable to enable various transaction parameters for different transactions to be predefined by a user and stored before it is desired to effect a transaction, so that when it is desired to effect a transaction, the controller can cause an individually customized menu to be displayed for each user to enable the user to select a user predefined transaction with a reduced number of entries by the user at the time of execution of the transaction.
According to one embodiment, one way to accomplish this is to store one or more customized user-defined transactions on a magnetic medium of the user ID card so that once a user inserts the ID card into a card reader at the terminal and enters valid verification data (e.g., a PIN), a menu containing choices corresponding to one or more of the user-defined transactions is displayed. Preferably, these transactions may be selected by touching a single key of a keypad, by touching an area of the display (e.g., if a touch sensitive screen is used), by touching a single key adjacent the menu entry, by using a xe2x80x9cpoint-and-clickxe2x80x9d device or by other input methods. The user-defined transactions may be stored on the ID card upon activation, added by a user at a terminal or automatically stored based on the user""s recent transactions. Alternatively, these transactions may be stored on the EFT system (for example in a memory associated with a local controller of one or more terminals or in a central memory associated with one or more central controllers) and recalled at the time a user desires to effect a transaction.
According to another embodiment, the user may predefine and store a plurality of transactions involving different financial institutions. To facilitate this, a single ID card may be used to store the information. Thus, one universal card can be used by an individual to enable execution of transactions from or to a plurality of different accounts/institutions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an ATM system and method is provided wherein a graphical user interface (GUI) is provided that enables a transaction type and all or some of the transaction parameters necessary (and/or desired) to define that transaction to be simultaneously displayed on one display. According to one embodiment, the GUI preferably comprises a plurality of xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d commonly used with object-oriented programming (e.g., list boxes, combo boxes, radio buttons, command buttons, check boxes, message boxes, etc.). Each of the user choices may be represented by one of the objects. Preferably, the GUI has one object corresponding to the transaction type. This object may be, for example, a list box or a plurality of radio buttons. Preferably, this object provides a list of types of transactions available for selection. By pointing to and selecting one of the choices, the user specifies the transaction type desired. Once the transaction type is selected, other objects on the GUI may be used to enable the user to select the relevant transaction parameters necessary to define the selected transaction. This may include objects for selecting the account(s) for the transaction, the amount of the transaction and whether a receipt should be printed. Other transaction parameters may also be desired depending on the transaction.
According to another embodiment, the display displays a table having a plurality of rows and columns, where the rows and columns contain a listing of the transactions and all or some of their parameters. For example, a first column may contain a listing of transaction identifiers (e.g. 1, 2, 3 . . . , etc.), a second column may contain a listing of transaction types, third and fourth columns may contain a listing of accounts (e.g., from and to accounts), a fifth column may contain a listing of amounts and a sixth column may contain an indication of whether or not a receipt should be printed. Other types of information may also be displayed and the order of the rows and columns is not necessarily critical. Any logical order may be used. The ATM, in addition to having the structural elements normally found on ATM machines, preferably is provided with a pointing device (e.g., a point-and-click device). The pointing device enables the user to interface with the GUI to review the transaction types and parameters, to select a transaction type and transaction parameters and to change a selected transaction type and/or transaction parameters. It may also be used to confirm these parameters and for other purposes.
According to another aspect of the invention, the ATM may predict and preselect transactions and/or transaction parameters based on stored information associated with the user (such as one or more previous transactions executed by the user or other information). These preselections are then displayed on the display. If the selections are as the user desires them to be for the desired transaction, then the user can simply verify the selections by clicking on a button (e.g., a button labeled xe2x80x9cOKxe2x80x9d) to cause the transaction to be executed. Alternatively, changes may be made, if necessary, to only those parameters that need to be changed. This potentially reduces the number of inputs or selections that a user must make to execute a desire transaction.
According to other features and aspects of the invention, the user identification, transaction definition and/or selection of menu choices may be implemented, in whole or in part, by voice recognition. User identification may also be implemented, in whole or in part, by fingerprint verification, eye scanning or other physical characteristics of the user. Selection of transaction information or menu choices may be implemented by a point-and-click device.
Other embodiments, features and objects of the invention will be readily apparent in view of the detailed description of the invention presented below.